Ceiling fans are used to generate airflow within a space or area, often used for cooling or temperature regulation. Ceiling fans can be used in industrial, commercial or farming environments to circulate air to maintain proper temperature regulation. This is commonly accomplished with the use of high volume, low speed fans.